In My Heart Forever
by Candyglue
Summary: I'm sorry you can't be here with me, but I’ll be waiting for you. I always will be. Why? Because you will be in my heart, forever.”


Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men

**Title:**** In My Heart Forever**

**Length: One-Shot**

**Main Characters: Bezerker(Ray)/Boomboom(Tabby or Tabithia)**

**Genre: Erm, Something like Drama/Romance**

A/N: Don't bother asking why I wrote this! Guess I'm in an angsty mood today!

Oh and Lila Cheney is a mutant that teleports. I do not own her. She is from the comics. And she did have a relationship with Cannonball.

_Begin…_

OOoo

Without bothering to remove her uniform, Tabithia Smith sat down on the window sill of her room pulling her knees to her chest. She often liked to sit sideways so she could gaze out the window. But tonight, though she did sit sideways, her face was buried into her arms. Sobbing she pulled her face up. She looked at the door hoping he would come through it, but the only thing that happened was a memory coming to mind.

_Flashback:_

_Knock, Knock._ "Tabby are you in there? I just need to ask you….Oh."

Tabby looked up from her position on the windowsill to see no other then Ray Crisp, or Bezerker if you please, looking at her.

'_God' _She thought. _'I must look like a mess. Crying here for an hour or so.'_

"Tabby what's wrong?" He rushed over and put an arm around her. "Tabby, tell me. Please?"

"Humph, what would a guy like you be interested in a teenage problems?"

"Um…I _am_ a teenager?"

"No. _Girl_ teenage problems! Gosh, do I have to be so obvious! Now why would you care?"

"Try me!" He said jumping up. But only to come back down and hold her.

"Fine, if you _must_ know…"

"Which I do." He interrupted.

"Shh. As I was saying if you must know, me and Sam broke up again."

"Again!?"  
"Wow. Your real supportive." She said glaring at him.

"Er, sorry, but why?"

"He cheated on me with some girl named Lila from school."

"Lila Cheney? Oh, she's in my math class. I think she's a mutant. Oh, and totally hot!"

"What!" Tabby threw Ray's arms off of her and stood up. "What did you say?!"

"I said she was hot!" But then he paused. He was still on the floor so he stood up. "She's hot, but not _nearly_ as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Ray," She slung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Its going to be ok Tabbs. Just promise me you will forget Guthrie."

"And how will I do that?"

"By thinking about something else. Like for instance…… me!"

She gave off little giggle and stared up into his grayish eyes. "Ray, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"If I kiss you will you never leave me. And be with me forever?"

"I would never leave you Tabby. Ever. And I will be with you 'till the end of time." Then their lips met.

_End Flashback_

Sobbing harder then ever Tabby screamed. "Lies! All lies!" She got up and picked up a picture of her and Bezerker from her desk. She starred at it. "Lies. That's what you told me Ray!"

His voice filled her mind.

"_I would never leave you Tabby. Ever. And I will be with you 'till the end of time."_

Clutching the photo close to her heart she fell back to the wall crying and slid down until she landed sitting on the ground. "I-I thought y-you would never leave me. B-but, you did. Y-you did."

And though it pained her, she knew she had to relive the memory one more time. Then she would cast it away into the deepest parts of her mind. It was the memory of the last time she saw him, his death.

OOoo

_Flashback to earlier that day,_

-/X-Men please ensemble in my office/- Professor Xavier's voice ran through the X-Men's heads.

Tabby and Ray walked in hand-in-hand like the normally did. Once everyone was present the professor spoke.

"I would like Scott, Jean, Tabithia, Ray, Warren, Beast…"

"Hey can I go?" Asked Bobby.

"Yes, Bobby. You to. Now, the Morlocks have gotten into a dispute with a gang at a dock in New York City. As the Morlocks are fellow mutants, I am asking you to aide them. Please do all you can to stop the fight. Scott, you will be in control. You will also fly everyone over to the docks in the blackbird. Now go!" With that they left.

…………..

"Ok, Bobby freeze those two gang members over there! Warren drop those in the water! Jean! Disarm them! Tabby, just, just, just do something!" Scott's voice rang above the noise sending commands to different X-Men.

The gang member's had weapons. Like guns and things like that. When the X-Men arrived, the Morlocks were not doing so well. But with the X-Men's help, they were overcoming the gang. "Hank! Throw and aim the crates at their leader!" Scott yelled again.

There were two gang members firing with guns at the mutants. They were standing in front of a large crate which gave Tabby an idea. She climbed on top of it so she was now towering over them. "Hey boys!" She called form above. "Let's play catch!" Dropping two of her glowing balls onto them they exploded knocking the men unconscious. "Hm, not very good at catch are you." She laughed. But her smile faded when she saw a gang member sneaking up in Scott.

"Take that you Muttie!" But before Scott could turn around the gang member hit him on the back of the head sending his visor flying off his face. As soon as the visor was removed, a huge optic blast emerged, hitting everything in sight. Including Bezerker.

"No!" Tabby screamed.

But her cries could do nothing. The blast sent Ray flying and straight into the water. But just as he was about to hit it, he lost control of his powers and bolts of electricity were sent from him. But as you may know, water and electricity don't go well together.

Tabby watched as her love fell to his death in the dark depths of the murky dock water.

_End flashback._

OOoo

"We searched for your body Ray." Tabby said full of tears to the picture she was still holding. "We couldn't find it. Did that mean you survived? Everyone thinks that you didn't. They think that your body burned up. Or something like that. But I think you did survive." She wiped a tear from her face. "Call me crazy Ray. But I think you did. I'm sorry you can't be here with me, but I'll be waiting for you. I always will be. Why? Because you will be in my heart, forever." She said this as she fell drifted off to sleep right there on the floor. Sill clutching the photo closse to her heart.

OOoo

Awww, so sad.

And yes, this is based on X-Factor Number 11.

Like it? Hate it? What ever? Leave a review!

L8r,

CaNdY


End file.
